


Egyszer egy kunyhóban egymáshoz ért a kezünk és a sorsunk

by nayrria



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hair Braiding, Literal Sleeping Together, Panic Attacks, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "– Mit keres egy lomtárban, Legfőbb Vezér?"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Egyszer egy kunyhóban egymáshoz ért a kezünk és a sorsunk

**Author's Note:**

> Az anonim meme áprilisi klisébingójára készült:  
> Klisék: szűk helyek, lelkitársak, fogság, háború idején, összezárva az ősellenséggel
> 
> Figyelmeztetések: Utalás erőszakos tartalomra, úgymint (gyermekkori) fizikai és lelki bántalmazás, kínzás.

Semmi értékeset nem talált.

Semmi értékeset, amit meg lehetne enni, el lehetne vinni.

Rey a falnak támasztotta a fejét. Olyan fáradt volt. Crait óta nem aludt – jó, aludt, de alig. A félelmei ébren tartották, az álmai meg felverték.

Nem pihenhetett egy idegen hajón, ahol devaroniai zsoldosok járták a folyosókat. Sosem látott még ilyen lényeket, csak a nevüket hallotta, a lázadók történeteiben, de az Erő vérontásról és vándorlásról mesélt.

Rey meglapult a folyosón.

Olyan könnyű lett volna megbűvölni őket, de az ösztöne azt súgta, legyen óvatos. Mi van, ha fogékonyak az Erőre, és nem hat rájuk? Egy esélye volt, hogy lesből támad rájuk, gyorsabban, minthogy levegőt vennének, de ez elveszik, ha sikertelenül próbál rájuk hatni.

Csak a készleteket kellett volna megszereznie, de nem talált semmit, és sikerült magát tálcán felkínálnia az ellenségnek.

Ha megneszelik a jelenlétét, rá fognak jönni, hogy ki ő, hogy ő az utolsó jedi (még akkor is, ha Rey nem tartotta magát annak), tudni fogják, hogy az ellenálláshoz tartozik, és tudta, hova fog kerülni.

Szökevény és rabszolga volt. Ha visszaviszik a Jakkura, egykori gazdája gondoskodni fog a nyilvános kínhalálról.

(A következő lehetőség mindenképpen az, hogy vagy meg eladják az Első Rendnek. Ez egy kicsit rosszabb lehetőség volt, mint a többi. Véletlenül sem azért, mert Rey nem akart találkozni a Legfőbb Vezérrel.)

Az ereje legnagyobb részét így is arra fordította, hogy a mentális pajzsait fenntartsa, de a kevés alvástól gyengült, és Rey biztos volt benne, hogy Ben csak azért nem tör be az elméjébe, mert nem akar.

Ben túl erős volt.

Rey kinézett a folyosóra. Az őrjáratba a devaroniaiak közé fekete sisakos rohamosztagosok keveredtek.

Összeszorult a gyomra. Nyirkos lett a botot tartó keze a hideg, rémült izzadtságtól.

Ha itt van a hajón az Első Rend… Felfedezhették őt? Logikus lenne, mert a hajója egy hangárban pihen a rohamosztagosok szállítóhajóival. De mit keresnek? Miért vannak itt? Rájöttek, hogy hol van?

Fel fogják fedezni. Fogságba kerül, és…

Hacsak nem ölnék meg hamarabb.

Rey megmarkolta a botját.

Legalább a küldetés sikerült volna. Csak jót akart, csak hasznos lenni, ha a gyakorlás nem megy, ha még a légzésére sem tud figyelni, és a fénykardja is darabokban hever a Sólymon.

Az első pillanattól tudta, hogy nem akarja felhívni magára a figyelmet.

Egyszerű feladat volt: bejutni a hajóra, megszerezni a készleteket, hazamenni, és ünnepelni. Vagyis az ellenállás ünnepelne, ő meg a kövek között gubbasztana BB8 társaságában, de még az is jobb lett volna, mint ez.

Megünnepelték volna, akkor is, ha üres kézzel tér haza. Mert hazaért, és mert sokan nem jöttek vissza.

A gyomra korgott az éhségtől. A szeme a kimerültségtől égett, azt viszont már nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a hajón van-e túl hideg, vagy a fáradtságtól reszket.

Vagy a félelemtől.

A hajón van hideg. Nem ő fázik, nem ő a fáradt.

Nem adhatja fel.

Tovább kell mennie. Talán nem vették észre, nincs vészhelyzet, és ez csak egy razzia.

Visszaoson a hangárba, és akkor még észrevétlenül el tud menekülni. Lehet, hogy nem visz magával semmit a szégyenen kívül, de legalább megér egy újabb napot.

Felidézte a térképet, amit még Rose mutatott neki indulás előtt. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ugyanazon az útvonalon nem mehet, ahonnan jött.

Túl hosszú lenne és körülményes.

Végigfutott a folyosón, ami remélhetőleg a nem őrzött teherlifthez vezet, és azzal le tud jutni arra a hangár szintjére. Ez így egyszerűnek tűnt, aztán meghallotta a lépteket.

Masírozó rohamosztagosok. A padló ütemesen döngött a lábuk alatt.

Közel voltak.

Túl közel.

Elengedte a mentális pajzsokat, mert minden erejére szüksége volt, és futni kezdett a lift irányába. Remélhetőleg megtalálja a liftet, még időben beszállhat.

Túl sok bizonytalanság volt a tervben, de jelenleg nem volt jobb ötlete.

Ő mindent kibír. Mindent megold. Ennél reménytelenebb helyzetekből is kijutott. A roncsok már annyiszor karcolták meg, égették meg, hogy hinnie kellett ebben.

Túlélte a Jakkut.

A fogságot is túl fogja.

Rey befordult a sarkon, de nem volt lift, csak a szürke, könyörtelen fal. Minden irányban.

Az Erő rossz útra vezette.

El fogják kapni.

Kivetette az Erőt, mint egy hálót, hogy érezze őket; közel voltak.

Megmarkolta a botját. Nem tudta visszaverni vele a lövéseket, de ha elég közel jönnek, meg tudja védeni magát.

_Legyenek inkább közelharcban képzett katonák._

A rohamosztagosok közeledtek.

Rey pánikba esett.

Tisztában volt azzal, hogy mi lenne a sorsa. Micsoda szerencsétlen, bosszantó halál lenne!

Valami szisszent mögötte, aztán erős és izmos kar ragadta meg a derekát. Felemelte a földről. Valami fekete és durva tapadt a szájára és az orrára. nem kapott levegőt.

Rey kapálózott, de nem ért húst vagy csontot, aztán durván hátrarántották, és egy ajtó sziszegve bezárult előtte, és csak a sötétség maradt. A folyosón érezte a katonák zavarát.

Nem érezte azt, aki mögötte állt.

– Maradj nyugton! – Bármikor felismerte volna ezt a meleg, mély hangot, ami egyszer megígérte neki, hogy sosem lesz egyedül. Ben hüvelykujja az állkapcsába vájt. – Nem foglak bántani.

Elhitte.

_Ben? –_ Átlökte a nevet a köteléken, és _perzselt_ , ahogy az Erő betöltötte a köztük lévő teret. Fájt, mint a hideg után felmelegedő testrész.

– Ha nem sikítasz, elengedlek.

_Nem fogok. Rám vadásznak. Csak nekik tennék vele jót._

Ben mégis habozott, amikor elengedte. A tenyere végigsimított a csípője ívén, és Rey alig mert lélegezni. Véletlen érintés volt, de…

Rögtön hiányolta a kezét az ajkán, a karját a derekán.

Nem foglalkozhatott a hiánnyal, nem foglalkozhatott azzal, hogy folyt rajta át a megkönnyebbülés, amikor meghallotta a hangját, érezhette az illatát, ami a sötét oldal és a tűz.

Magasabb volt, mint amire emlékezett, valahogy nagyobb. Talán csak a szűk helyiség miatt, de úgy érezte, hogy ő már nem fér el mellette a szobában.

Ugyanaz a fekete öltözet, ugyanaz az éhes tekintet. A szája vonalában keménység ült.

Rey mellkasában összefacsarodott valami.

Kerülte Ben tekintetét. Kopott hordók. Fényes fémládák. Félredobott fegyverek a padlón. Raktárhelyiségben voltak. Semmiképpen sem olyanban, ahova a Legfőbb Vezért képzelte. _Mit keres itt?_

_Ezek a te embereid. Miért hagyod, hogy bujkáljak előlük?_

– Miért nem éreztelek?

– Nemcsak te tudsz elzárkózni előlem, kicsi jedi. Megtaníthatlak rá, ha szeretnéd.

– Nem vagyok jedi, erről gondoskodtál! – kiáltotta Rey. Könnyű volt belebújni a dühbe, akkor nem kellett mással törődnie. Például azzal, hogy áruló lett, mert nem érzett gyűlöletet a Legfőbb Vezér láttán.

Megnyugodott, amikor meglátta. Ez rosszabb volt, mint nem utálni.

A kötelék felizzott, és Rey nem tudta mire vélni, mert elszokott tőle, hogy mást is érezzen, mint önmagát. Ben olyan gyorsan mozdult, hogy még az Erővel sem tudta követni. A vállánál fogva lökte a falnak, az alkarját a mellkasának nyomta, a szájára szorította a kezét.

A kesztyűnek olyan illata volt, mint neki, mint Bennek, és mint a forró fémnek.

Ben térde a combjának nyomódott.

Rey zihált.

– Ennyire meg akarsz halni? – mordult rá Ben.

Az Erő a fülébe visított. Rohamosztagosok álltak az ajtó előtt, amihez Ben még mindig hozzápréselte, remegett az erőfeszítéstől, pedig Rey nem állt ellen.

Nem csinált semmit. Csak próbált mélyeket lélegezni, és nem foglalkozni azzal, hogy milyen, ha Ben hozzáér.

Rey arcába forróság szökött. Megborzongott. Ben tágra nyílt szemmel nézett rá, mintha megsejtett volna valamit a köteléken keresztül, aztán a helyiség belseje felé lökte Reyt, és aktiválta a fénykardját.

Nem volt esélye.

Összeszorult a torka, de aztán elmúlt a félelem, és csak megkönnyebbülést érzett.

_Nem neki kell megtennie._ Ben választott. Harcolhatna is, elbújhatna, rálökhetne néhány hordót, de nem lenne ellenfél.

_Nem neki kell._

A penge vörösbe vonta Ben sebhelyes arcát. Mozdulatlanul olyan volt, mint egy istenszobor. Kíméletlen és haragvó.

– _Maradj mögöttem!_ – sziszegte Ben, de a parancs ott volt az elméjében is, és Rey engedelmeskedett. Nem a parancs miatt, hanem, mert a kötelék nyitva állt.

Ben félt, aztán a sötétbarna szemében, ami borostyánszínű, ha belesüt a nap, megjelent a harag. A düh, ami hasonló volt az övéhez, de nem volt ideje ezen merengeni, mert Ben kidobta őt az elméjéből, olyan erővel, hogy kis híján lefejelt egy kopott hordót.

Az ajtó kinyílt.

Rey megbújt Ben háta mögött, és a karja mellől leskelődött. A fekete palást eltakarta őt. Egy egérképű, rémült fiú állt a legfőbb Vezér előtt, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt elájul. A vegyes rohamosztagos és devaroniai osztag a távolban állt, és várt.

_Mindjárt vége. Vesztett, vele vesztett az egész ellenállás._

– Mitaka. – Ben hangja átcsapott fölötte. Erő volt benne. Az egérképű elsápadt, hátranézett a katonákra, akik úgy tettek, mintha nem látnának semmit.

– A rohamosztagosok jelentése szerint egy szökevény lány bujkál a hajón, Legfőbb Vezér.

– Valóban?

Mitaka megrázkódott. Lesütötte a tekintetét, és egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük. Mitakáéban felismerés csillant.

Rey kalapáló szívvel visszahúzódott a rejtekhelyére.

Meg fog halni.

– Miért a mi problémánk, Mitaka, ha a cantonicai barátaink nem tudják féken tartani a foglyaikat?

– Mert a lány uh… az ellenállás tagja. – Mitaka hangja elakadt, próbálta összeszedni magát.

Rey megkockáztatott egy pillantást. A tiszt a rohamosztagosokra nézett, aztán egyenesen rá.

Ben válla megfeszült.

– Van valami, amit még el akarsz mondani, Mitaka?

– Mit keres egy lomtárban, Legfőbb Vezér?

Ben nem válaszolt. Intett, és a rohamosztagosok továbbmentek. A devaroniai zsoldosok maradtak.

Mitaka maradt és rettegett. Vetett a háta mögé egy ideges pillantást, aztán valahogy összeszedte magát, és felnézett Benre, aztán a tekintete visszatért Reyre.

– Uram, elpusztítottuk a szenzort, ahogy parancsolta.

_Milyen szenzort?_

_Erőérzékenyek felkutatására való, az Első Rend egyes tábornokai már rég rá akarják tenni egyre a kezüket…_ – felelte Ben izgatottan. Most kisfiú volt, az ellenállás bázisán kevés gyerek volt, de Rey szerette őket, ha izgatottan, magas hangon mesélnek a mandaloriai háborúkról, a sithek titkos templomáról azoknak, akik hajlandóak őket meghallgatni.

Döbbenten nézett Ben hátára. Nem is vette észre, hogy kötésen keresztül kérdezett volna. Ha Ben hallja a gondolatait… akkor erősebb a köztük lévő kapcsolat, mint hitte.

_Később ezt is elmondom_ – mondta Ben az elméjében, aztán parancsot adott Mitakának, hogy készítsék elő felszálláshoz a hajóját, aztán a tiszt távozott, a zsoldosokkal a nyomában.

Ben nem oltotta ki a fénykardját.

Rey a raktár fájdalmasan közeli sarkába hátrált.

– Nem foglak megölni, Rey. Felajánlottam a kezem. Nem foglak elárulni. – Rey nem volt a célzások híve és mestere, de ezt értette. _Te elárultál. Én nem foglak. –_ Hol tartottunk?

– Miért védtél meg? Miért nem visznek az embereid a hajódra? Miért küldted el őket?

– Rey…

Meg akarta hallgatni, de az ajtón túl meg várta őt a szabadság. A kudarc is persze, mert nem ért el semmit, igazán, de a kijárat felé lódult, mert ez volt az egyetlen út. Inkább ez, inkább szembenéz Leia megértő pillantásával, Poe neheztelésével, mert ha meghallgatná Bent, akkor meg kellene értenie, el kellene fogadnia, és minden erőverte perctől, amit ezen az erőverte helyen együtt töltöttek, furcsán meleg lett a mellkasában.

Ölelésre vágyott. Szorosra. Csendesre. Már nem vágyott emberi érintésre, mióta a Jakkun, legbelül, önmaga előtt is titokban, elfogadta, hogy egyedül maradt, és egyedül hal majd meg.

Finnt elzavarta, ha meg merte ölelni, Poe néha megpaskolta a vállát, aztán elhúzta a kezét, ha Rey felszisszent. A többiek féltek tőle. Békén hagyták.

És most a kereskedőhajó sötét lomtárában a rozsdás hordók között Rey arra várt, hogy valaki suttogja a hajába, hogy minden rendben lesz, hogy nincs egyedül.

_Egyszer egy kunyhóban egymáshoz ért a kezük és a sorsuk._

Aztán megszólalt a riasztó. Az ajtó az orra előtt zárult be. Lezárták a hajót. Kihunytak a raktárban a fények, és csak Ben forró, vörös fénykardja világított. Még veszedelmesebbnek, érthetetlenebbnek tűnt, mint eddig.

Az ajtónak lökte az Erőt, de az kitartott.

– Örülj neki, hogy nem a börtönrészlegen estünk fogságba. Ott még csak az Erőt sem tudnád szólítani – mondta Ben.

_Megint az elméjében járt!_ Rey megfordult.

Ben mosolygott a fénykard vörös fényében. Önelégült volt az arckifejezése.

– Ezt a hajót erőérzékenyek felkutatására, szállítására tervezték. Talán még a régi laboratóriumok is megvannak, ahol megölték őket, hogy az egykori birodalom tisztjei másodpercekre magukénak érezhessék az Erőt, míg el nem égtek.

Rey háta az ajtónak szorult.

– El akarod venni az Erőm?

– Nem. – Ben arcán undor suhant át. – Soha nem tennék ilyet senkivel.

– Téged már zártak el tőle.

– Bele lehet halni, ezzel lettem erősebb – felelte halkan Ben, mintha ő sem hitt volna magának, és a köteléken átszivárgott az üres fájdalom, amit akkor érzett. Rey összeszorította a fogát, és úgy tett, mintha nem csengene a füle a fiatal Ben ordításától. – Snoke szerette használni. Az Erő valamennyire megvéd a fájdalomtól, de nélküle üres vagy, nyitott és védtelen. Akkorra tartogatta, amikor különösen elégedetlen volt velem.

Látta is, érezte is, ahogy villámok marnak a testébe, és nem tud mozdulni, és nem tud nem sírni, aztán az emléknek vége lett, és Rey reszkető térddel állt a Legfőbb Vezér előtt, és szipogott.

Ben úgy tett, mintha nem látta volna a könnyeit.

Rey úgy tett, mintha nem élte volna át az emlékét.

– Engem csak megvertek, aztán bezártak – ajánlotta fel a saját emlékét. Az elméjében ismét Unkar Plutt rabszolgája volt.

A múltban a porban feküdt, és erős, húsos láb rúgta hátba, és lépett a kezére, és a régi Rey csak arra gondolt, hogy csak el ne törjön az ujja, mert akkor nem tud dolgozni. Visszavonult az emlékből, és magával húzta Bent is. Ben arcán düh és az ő fájdalma tükröződött. A haragot nem értette.

– Él még? – kérdezte Ben.

Most volt leginkább _Kylo Ren_. Haraggal, és a sötét oldal lángszínével a szemében.

Rey bólintott.

– Neked rosszabb volt – motyogta, aztán elkapta a tekintetét.

Ridegek és élettelenek voltak a falak, mint a régi háború roncsaiban.

Nyelt egyet.

Kibírja a sötétet és a bezártságot. Kibírja, hogy alig jut oxigén a helyiségbe, és nehezen kap levegőt.

A félelmet is túléli.

A kézfejébe harapott, de a fájdalom túl kevés volt, hogy segítsen rajta.

Túlélte a Jakkut. Túlélte a roncsokat, a legforróbb, legszűkebb járatokat, ahol már nem volt fény, és a sötétben tapogatózhatott, hogy értékeset találjon. Az összeomló hajó tompa hangját verte a szíve a fülébe.

Nem körülötte hullik darabjaira a hajó.

Nincs semmi baj.

A hátát emlékek, éles fémdarabok szabdalták meg.

Összekuporodott a földön. Elfér így a sötétben.

Fekete bőr ért az arcához. Hüvelykujj simított végig az állán, hogy nézzen felfelé, de minden vörös volt és sötét, és…

Kesztyű. Honnan van valakinek kesztyűje? A kesztyű drága…

Illene a sorsához, ha csak álmodta volna, hogy egy hős, aki láthatatlan erőt mozgat, hogy aztán képességek nélkül, egyedül haljon meg egy elpusztuló csillagromboló belsejében.

Túl sokat vittek el belőle… Túl mohók voltak.

Így fog meghalni.

Aki csak várt, aki senki sem volt, egyedül, mégis eltemetve.

– Rey!

_Legalább egyedül van. Miatta ne haljon meg senki más._

Fájt a fejbőre. A hajánál fogva húzta fel valami. A pofon nem fájt, inkább csípett.

Rey feljajdult, aztán felnézett a galaxis legrémültebb és legdühösebb Legfőbb Vezérére. Fölötte térdelt, és a kesztyűs keze még mindig Rey hajába markolt, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha el akarná engedni.

A hüvelykujja a tarkóját cirógatta, és Rey azt akarta, hogy ne eressze el, tartsa még így, mert ez volt a legjobb érintés, ami történt vele húsz év alatt.

– Nem bírom jól a bezártságot – vallotta be Rey. Miért mondott neki ilyet? Ha valaha fogságba kerül… felhasználják ellene, és ő mindent bevall majd a harmadik sötétben töltött, elfelejtett nap után.

Az ujjnak mondta, ami gyengéd köröket írt a bőrére. Annak, aki más titkokat is tudott.

– Észrevettem – jegyezte meg Ben.

– Ugye tényleg itt vagy? – Erősnek kellett volna lennie, de túl védtelen volt, és túl üres. – Nem fogsz itt hagyni, ugye?

– Nem foglak itt hagyni. – Az Erőtől gazdagabb lett a hangja.

Megfordult Rey fejében, hogy rá akar hatni így, de olyan puhán ölelte körbe, hogy hagyta, hogy megtörténjen. Átmosta az Erő, és Rey lehunyta a szemét. Megfogta Ben kezét, a durva kesztyű a bőrének feszült.

_Aludj, Rey._

Először, amikor megtörtént a takodanai erdőben, akkor minden sejtje tiltakozott, küzdött, most meg engedte, hogy Ben ereje elmossa az ébrenlétet.

Nem foglak.

Rey valamikor később felébredt. Feje Ben mellkasához szorult, és csak hallgatta, ahogy ver a szíve. Erősen és csendesen. Szuszogva, halkan vette a levegőt.

Nem látott semmit, most, hogy a sötétben már Ben kardja sem adott fényt.

Torkában nem kapart rémálom.

Ben nyugodtan aludt, álmában magához ölelte őt. Tenyere a hátán, a combján pihent. Szerette a súlyukat, és hagyta, hogy visszahúzzák őket magukkal a nem ébrenlétbe.

Amikor másodszorra ébredt, Ben suttogására riadt fel. Visszajött a fény, és Rey még vissza akart süppedni a melegbe és a biztonságba, de már nem lehetett.

– Az Első Rendnek nem tűnik fel, hogy egy raktárban aludtál?

– Nem.

– A vendéglátóid?

– Nem tudják, hogy itt vagyok. – Ben elvigyorodott, és Rey azon kapta magát, hogy bámulja.

Nem akart kilépni az ajtón. Ha elmegy, akkor megint ugyanaz lesz, mint régen, és nem változik semmi. Háborúba mennek vissza. Ellenséges oldalra, és ha ő remélhet is irgalmat, a többiek nem. Ezt Ben bizonyította már, és Rey mellkasába beleszúrt a fájdalom.

– Mielőtt elmész, befonhatom a hajad? – kérdezte hirtelen Ben, és Rey bólintott.

Annyira fura kérés volt, annyira szokatlan, hogy hamarabb intett igent, minthogy igazán átgondolta volna. Soha senki nem nyúlt úgy a hajához, mint Ben. Gyengéden simogatta ki a kócokat, de az igazán durva csomókkal nem foglalkozott. Inkább arra figyelt, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat, ne húzza a haját.

Óvatosan tette bele az újabb és újabb tincseket a fonásba, aztán abbahagyta és elkezdte a másik oldalon is.

– Hogy tudsz így fonni?

– Tudtam kin gyakorolni – felelte Ben, és az elméjében megjelent a befont bundájú Chewbacca képe. Azért az emlék, mert kimondani fájt volna a nevét.

Nem volt tükör, így Ben elmondására kellett bíznia magát. _Nagyon szép._ Persze, hogy nagyon szép, ha ő csinálta.

Ben elmosolyodott.

– Mindegy milyen a hajad – mondta.

Rey sötéten pillantott rá. Ha mindegy, akkor miért fonja be? Miért foglalkozik vele? Erre bezzeg már Ben sem válaszolt.

Nem akarta kibontani a haját. A fonat nem is volt túl laza, de túl szoros sem, és nem lógott az arcába, nem fájt tőle a fejbőre, mint a három kontytól.

– Hogy találtál rám? Áruló van közöttünk? Használtad azt az akármilyen szenzort? – kérdezte Rey. Mást is akart kérdezni, de nem mert, mert lehet, hogy hazudtak maguknak, de néhány órányi békét ők is megérdemeltek.

– Nem. A köztünk lévő kötelék miatt bármikor megtalállak. – Ben sóhajtott. Rey a mellkasán érezte, ahogy lassan, erőltetve engedi ki. – Te is engem.

– Hogy lehetséges ez?

Azt kívánta, hogy bár értene és olvasna azokon a nyelveken, amin a jedi könyveket írták, és nem lenne akkor ilyen ostoba.

– A rendelkezésemre álló források szerint össze vagyunk kötve, és nem felel ezért Snoke, vagy bárki más sem. Kivéve az Erőt, magát, bár nem tudom, hogy miért pont minket. Egyes sith szövegek valamiféle közös szenvedélyt adnak alapul, a jedi szövegek inkább lelki társakról beszélnek – magyarázta Ben, és csillogott a szeme, ahogy mesélt _. Milyen jó tanár, tudós lenne, ha máshogy alakult volna az életük._

_Ha nem lenne háború…_

– Te melyiknek hiszel?

– Én azt gondolom, hogy nekünk kell megszabni a saját utunkat.

Legutóbb is ezzel váltak el egymástól, akkor haraggal és fájdalommal, de abból most csak alig maradt. Nem múlt el, elő fog még köztük kerülni, de a találkozás, a bezártság és a fáradtság felülírta mindezt.

Az arca felforrósodott, amikor Ben felsegítette őt a földről, és a botjára mutatott.

– Ez az egyetlen fegyvered?

– A fénykardomat széttörtük, Ilum megsemmisült, szóval igen, ez van.

Ben csak bólintott, és ott volt az arcán, hogy mondani akar valamit, de végül hallgatott, és némán kísérte Reyt a liftig – eggyel hamarabb jövő folyosón kellett volna befordulnia.

Útközben senkivel sem találkoztak.

Egyre jobban rátelepedett, hogy hibázott, de nem találta a hangját.

Ben mellette, aztán egyre inkább előtte ment, szótlanul hívta a liftet, és Rey nyelve megdermedt. Mit mondjon neki? Mondjon-e valamit? Emlékeztesse kettejük árulására? Aztán beléptek egymás mellé, és Rey megbánta, hogy a bot a hátán van, nem a kezében. Különben belekapaszkodhatna.

A fonásból kicsúszó hajszálak csiklandozták a fülét.

Ben rá sem nézett.

A kötelékük üres volt. Hallgatott.

Valaminek megmásíthatatlanul vége lett, amikor végre beszállt a hajójába. Ben tekintete még egyszer rávillant, és megrándult egy izom a szeme alatt, de nem mozdult meg.

Kimondhatta volna még egyszer a nevét.

Megígérhette volna, hogy változtatnak, javítanak, jobbá tesznek, de ők nem hazudnak a másiknak.

*

Mitaka bátor ember volt, azt meg kellett hagynia. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki előrelépett, amikor felért a szállítóhajóra, és csak kicsit rázkódott össze, azonban ártalmatlan egérszája néha sokatmondóan felfelé görbült, és úgy tűnt, hiába igyekszik fintorogni, nem sikerül az arcizmait ellenőrzése alá vonnia.

– Van valami mondanivalója, Mitaka? – kérdezte Kylo Ren, és engedte, hogy az Erő átitassa a hangját. Mitaka megijedt, de nem rettegett annyira, mint a teljes parancsnoki híd.

– Négyszemközt, uram – nyögte a tiszt.

A Legfőbb Vezér elküldte a vezérkart, és leült az asztalhoz.

– Gondoskodtam róla, hogy senki sem zavarja a hölgyvendégét, uram – mondta Mitaka, akiből egyre inkább elszivárgott a korábbi bátorság. – Kikapcsoltattam a kamerákat, elzavartam az őröket, és utána töröltettem a lift teljes útvonalmeghatározását, és egy vírussal megzavartam a szenzorokat. Nem volt könnyű, utólag, máskor igazán szólhatna előre, Legfőbb Vezér, hogy vendéget fogad. – Mitaka megigazította a gallérját. Inkább megszokásból, mert Kylo Ren még nem kezdte fojtogatni. Még. – És akkor nem egy kereskedőhajó raktárában kellene találkozniuk.

Kylo Ren felmordult.

Mitaka elsápadt.

_Végre!_

– Megtaláltam a kristályt, amit keresett, uram – cincogta egérhangon Mitaka, és kivette a zsebéből a sötétkék, kicsit szabálytalan kristályt.

Kylo Ren rögtön elvette tőle. Mitaka ujja nyirkos volt a rémülettől.

A fegyver úgyis a gazdájával való közös munka alatt éri el a végső formáját. Ez lesz a második lépés afelé, hogy ne határozza meg őket a múltjuk. Az első az volt, amikor Kylo Ren szétrombolta a Vader-szentélyét.

– Gondolom, ez is a hölgynek lesz – jegyezte meg Mitaka.

A Legfőbb Vezér élesen szívta be a levegőt.

A tiszt maga elé emelte a tenyerét.

– Nem az én dolgom – sietett megjegyezni, és Kylo Ren majdnem elmosolyodott, ahogy elbotlott a saját lábában, csak, hogy még azelőtt kiérjen az ajtón, hogy az Erővel támadna rá.

Mitaka megdermedt a zárt ajtóban. Keze a nyitószerkezeten, de még nem nyomta le.

– Kedves lánynak tűnik, uram. Jó hatással van önre. Nyugodtabb lett.

Kylo Ren nem mondott semmit.

A tiszt visszanézett rá, a szája sarkában megint ott játszott az az önelégült mosoly.

– Én mondtam – mondta, aztán kilépett az ajtón. – Tizenhét óra múlva a Jakkun leszünk, uram.


End file.
